1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, office automation equipment (to be referred to as OA equipment hereinafter) has been used in various application fields, and its importance has increased. Along with the "Second Industrial Revolution", the importance of an MMI (Man-Machine Interface) is recognized, and the need therefore has increasingly arisen.
The MMI results from considering how a machine looks from man's view point, and hence aims at a user friendly system.
However, the Second Industrial Revolution is an innovation centering around the computer replacing some functions performed by man's brain, in particular, a microcomputer comprising a high-performance semiconductor computer. In a sense, a machine is superior to man in performing some functions, and in the present state of the MMI, the intelligent machine is difficult for man to use.
In the early days of the First Industrial Revolution machines performed labor previously performed by man and brought about an alienation of man from machine. Charlie Chaplin's "MODERN TIMES" cynically satirized this alienation. There is therefore a need for a human MMI in order to avoid a second "MODERN TIMES".
The intelligent machine represented by a microcomputer causes greater alienation of man than that caused by the First Industrial Revolution. The present innovation centering around the computer developed from the use of computers in a computer room where only specialists used the computer, into OA, FA (factory automation), and HA (home automation) and has spread from the factory to the home. However, on the whole, this development is merely the leading wave of a much larger wave of new developments in computer technology. When emotionally maladjusted individuals use intelligent machines, the sense of alienation normally experienced can develop into stress or neurosis. At present, a Third Industrial Revolution is arising due to the development of the fifth generation computer.
For example, in recent information processing apparatuses, an icon displayed on a screen is moved by a mouse (a coordinate input devices) to select a desired menu or processing. Thus, recent information processing apparatuses tend to be easy to use.
However, since the keyboard and mouse must be selectively used, the mouse and icon are intermediary constructs through which the machine and man communicate. Machine and man do not communicate directly. Recent information processing apparatus have not yet reached the level at which man communicates directly with man.
Another problem is caused by the fact that man is managed by machines. To make the machine user friendly or to develop a cyborg or a high-performance robot is the ultimate object. in producing machines capable of efficient interaction with man Personification of the operation of various information equipment is a large step in achieving this goal. However, at present, almost no study or development is being in this area.